The present invention pertains to a singulator for closures in a closure feed system. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a singulator for a closure feed system for use in a form, fill and seal packaging machine in which closure are mounted to the package.
Many of today""s containers such as cartons are formed or made having spouts mounted thereto. For example, many of today""s gable-top cartons include resealable spouts that are mounted to one of the gable panels to facilitate dispensing the contents from the carton and resealing the carton after use.
In the forming, filling and sealing operation of a packaging machine, the spouts must be mounted to the cartons in concert with the overall operation of the machine. To this end, these machines include applicator stations at which a spout is dispensed to an applicator and moved into contact with the carton. The applicator typically includes some form of sealing device, such as an ultrasonic sealing or welding head that moves into contact with the carton while the closure rests on an anvil that is also moved into contact with the carton. Energy is then transmitted from the sealing head into the carton material above the spout to seal the spout thereto.
In that many modern packaging machines operate at high speeds (some of which operate at speeds up to about 14,000 packages per hour), one concern is that the spouts or closures must be dispensed at a rate commensurate with the overall packaging machine speed, while accurately and precisely dispensing these closures for proper positioning within the applicator. It has been found that the spouts can clog or bottleneck in known dispensing arrangements thus slowing or requiring that the machine be shut down in order to free up the spouts at the dispensing location. A particular phenomena known as shingling occurs in which the thin closure flanges overlap one another and cause skewing of closures. This in turn causes the closures to jam within the feed system.
Typically, in closure feed systems, the spouts fall, by gravity, through a chute on to a reciprocating anvil in the applicator system. It has been found that shingling occurs and jams these systems, by clogging the chutes when more than one closure drops into position for receipt on the anvil.
Accordingly, there exits a need for a closure feed system that prevents the bottlenecking that may occur in the closure feed system. Desirably, such a closure feed system dispenses a single closure at a time for receipt by the anvil. More desirably, such a system singulates the closures or spouts for subsequent passage to and receipt on the applicator anvil. Most desirably, such a system singulates the closures and urges a lower closure from its adjacent upper closure for subsequent passage to the applicator anvil.
A closure feed system for use on an associated form, fill and seal packaging machine feeds and singulates closures from a closure storage region to a closure applicator. The feed system overcomes known problems associated with closure shingling by urging the closures from one another and provides a force, over and above that of gravity to urge the closures, individually, to the closure applicator.
The feed system includes a chute for conveying the closures from the storage region to the applicator. The chute defines a conveyance path. The feed system further includes a singulator having upper and lower reciprocating members. In a preferred embodiment, the reciprocating members are formed as upper and lower plungers. The plungers are configured for alternatingly reciprocating into and out of the conveyance path.
The lower member includes a separating element having an upper surface and a lower surface. Preferably, the separating element is formed as a wedge. The lower surface of the wedge is formed at an incline or angle relative to the upper surface such that a distance between the upper and lower surfaces increases as the wedge moves into the conveyance path.
In a preferred embodiment, the angle between the upper and lower surfaces of the wedge is about 10 degrees to about 30 degrees. Most preferably, the angle is angle is about 20 degrees. The wedge can include a curved head portion and a concavity formed in the head to facilitate easing the wedge between adjacent, respective closures.
The reciprocating plungers can be first and second pneumatic cylinders for reciprocating the upper and lower reciprocating members. The cylinders and plungers can be mounted to a same side of the conveyance path to facilitate routing of pneumatic piping and/or tubing.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, in conjunction with the appended claims.